Dejé mi corazón
by Vale Swan
Summary: Los tiempos han cambiado, el fin de la humanidad se siente cerca Bella y Edward, que fueron novios por mucho tiempo cuando el mundo era como lo conocemos en la actualidad, pero por circunstancias  que siempre existen terminaron separados y con un hijo...
1. Chapter 1

Diclaimer: Los personajes, o más bien dicho, los nombres no son míos, si no mi querida Stephanie Meyer yo los utilizaré solo para recrear mi historia ya que no sé me ocurren otros nombres.

Sumary:

Los tiempos han cambiado, el fin de la humanidad se siente cerca, el odio de los unos por los otros si siente, y lo único que realmente necesitan para salvarse es estar unidos. Todos tratan de sobrevivir a su manera, matando, robando y siendo egoístas.

En estos tiempos se encuentra una pareja Bella y Edward, que fueron novios por mucho tiempo cuando el mundo era como lo conocemos en la actualidad, pero por circunstancias que siempre existen terminaron separados y con un hijo.

Edward rehizo su vida formando otra familia, en cambio Bella se preocupo únicamente de su hijo de salir adelante como madre soltera.

**En esta realidad una circunstancia los hará volver a verse, a tener que convivir nuevamente juntos, pero los tiempos no están un para romance, a Bella solo le interesa el bien de su hijo y Edward los necesita a ambos. ¿Bella dejará que Edward vuelva a su vida? ¿Y a la de su hijo?**


	2. Chapter 2

Hola gente que se dispone a leer este fancition. Este no es mi primer escrito, pero si el primero que publico así que soy media inexperta en esto.

Respecto a la historia, no hay mucho que le pueda decir. Si después de leerlo les quedaron dudas se las responderé.

Espero que le guste y gracias por pasarse desde ya :]

Capítulo 1: _Algo inesperado _

El pitido del centro de la plaza retumbó en mi cabeza, eso era un recordatorio, nos avisaban que comenzaba lo peor hora del día. Si querías morir esa era la hora perfecta para lograrlo. El solo encontrarse en la calle era un peligro latente.

Me apresuré a la puerta principal, procuré cerrarla en absoluto silencio y lentamente preparé la trampa en la puerta. Todos los días reía mentalmente al imaginar al infeliz que tratara de entrar y recibiera la lanza con veneno donde fuera que se le clavara, y claro, no me causaba ninguna risa el pensar que en las casas en las cuales entraba tuvieran algún recibimiento así para mí.

Despejé mi mente y me alejé de la puerta en dirección a la decrépita habitación en la que se encontraba mi hijo. Me asomé solo un poco para encontrar al pequeño jugando con la última adquisición que le había conseguido, un lápiz que en la parte superior tenia una especie de animal atada a un resorte lo que provocaba que se moviera de un lado a otro. Cada vez que miraba al niño con aquellos "juguetes" no podía negar la rabia y pena que sentía al verle. Cristóbal merecía algo mejor, pero yo no tenia dinero ni tiempo como para conseguirle algo mejor; lo que alcanzaba a robar era lo que encontraba, no podía darme el tiempo como para buscarle algo mejor.

Suspiré. Todo lo que estaba pasando no lo podía cambiar y tampoco me iba a dar por vencida, no, tenia a alguien por el cual vivir.

Entre a la habitación, mi hijo me sonrió, le devolví una sonrisa y me senté frente a él. Abrió su boca y señalo un pequeño espacio en su encia.

-¿Otro más? – Pregunté sorprendida. Este era el tercer diente de leche que se le salía en menos de dos semanas.

-Voló – Dijo Cris, recreándome con su dedo la trayectoria de su diente. Repentinamente se paró para ir a recoger algo del suelo. Se ganó frente a mí, abriendo su mano a pocos centímetros de mi cara. Vi, entonces, su pieza dental, cuando iba a cogerlo el niño cerró su mano, escondiendo sus manos en su espalda. Al instante recordé que habíamos hecho un trato: por cada dienta que perdiera le daría algo a cambio, muy similar a como lo hacían en mi época.

- ¿Qué quieres?- Le pregunté elevando mis hombros. Saque sus bracitos de la espalda y abrí su mano quitándole el diente.

- Amigo- Respondió mi pequeño. Mis ojos se abrieron ante tal respuesta. ¿A que venia aquella petición? Pero, bueno, por lo que fuera que se le ocurriera aquello no iba a poder dárselo.

- ¿Y para que quieres uno, Cris? Me tienes a mí – le dije mientras guardaba, en el bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón, el diente- puedo jugar contigo, hablar, contarte historias…- Me callé después de ver como las comisuras de sus labios se iban había abajo. Él logró comprender rápidamente que eso era algo que no podía dar.

- ¿Hermano?- Preguntó nuevamente. Solté una carcajada, el solo pensar cuanto tiempo no tenia alguna especie de relación o simplemente sexo, me pareció sumamente gracioso.

- Los hermanos son más complicados aún- Le respondí levantándome del suelo y sacudiéndome la parte trasera de mis jeans- bueno, a la cama, piensa en el rato antes que te duermas otras cosas.

El niño se levantó del suelo y arrastrando lo pies se fue dirección a la cama, donde se estiro encima de ella. ¡Oh, por dios! Pensé mentalmente rodando los ojos, ¿Podría ser tan parecido a su padre?

Cris apenas había visto a su padre, solo un par de veces cuando el pequeño tenía unos dos años. Fue una de esas veces en que le conté que tenía un hijo; Edward estaba impresionado pero se había mostrado feliz al enterarse. Pero mi hijo y yo no cabíamos ahora en su vida. Edward había formado una familia poco tiempo después que rompimos, es me había herido, me había hecho odiarlo y me había hecho mantenerle escondido la existencia de Cristóbal. Prometió volver a vernos cada cierto tiempo, eso solo pasó durante los primeros meses, luego nunca volvió. Cristóbal nunca lo reconoció como papá, ese fue uno de mis primeros miedos al pensar que Edward volvería, pero por suerte eso no pasó.

Despejé mi mente de aquellos recuerdos que no ayudarían en nada.

-Vamos, métete debajo- El pequeño flojo solo rodó lo suficiente como para que abriera su cama, se metió entre ellas volviendo a rodar acomodándose entre sus sabanas- Buenas noches, Cris.

- Noches, mami- Respondió amurrado. Besé su mejilla y salí de su cuarto.

Era muy temprano para irme a la cama. Me dirigí a la puerta central y me senté frente a ella, tenía una pila de libros que había podido sacar de mi antigua casa, alcancé el primero que tenia a mano y comencé a ojearlo yéndome principalmente a mis paginas favoritas. No llevaba mucho tiempo en ello cuando unos frenéticos golpes en la puerta me sobresaltaron. Un escalofrió recorrió me cuello, me entro un susto al pensar que Cristóbal podría levantarse y venir aquí con semejante ruido. Saqué la navaja que guardaba en mi zapatilla izquierda, la abrí empuñándola en mi mano; los golpes continuaban. Quédate en tu cama hijo, no despiertes, no despiertes me repetía mentalmente una y otra vez. Corrí la trampa y lentamente abrí la puerta escudándome en ella. Más rápido de lo que yo hubiera moverme una figura alta y delgada se abalanzó sobre mi.


End file.
